1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to detecting errors in software module storage and execution.
2. Background of the Invention
Whereas the determination of a publication, technology, or product as prior art relative to the present invention requires analysis of certain dates and events not disclosed herein, no statements made within this Background of the Invention shall constitute an admission by the Applicants of prior art unless the term “Prior Art” is specifically stated. Otherwise, all statements provided within this Background section are “other information” related to or useful for understanding the invention.
The effects of software errors can lay undetected for considerable lengths of time before they are detected. Many errors may manifest themselves in slight errors in results, which may or may not be readily noticeable by the consumers of the outputs of the erred software modules.
When errors are finally discovered, many times difficult forensic work must be performed to determine when the error first occurred in order to determine the full impact of the error over the undetected period of time.
There is a need, therefore, for a technology which detects these errors earlier, improves the ability to recover, and makes the problems easier to service.